The Not-So-Grand Magic Games
by ComposedOfLovelyHate
Summary: This is a rewrite of my abandoned fic GMG on my old account, this one involves several OCs and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am currently rewriting two stories from my old account, GMG and Alls fair in Love and War. My old account was Demonsoulprincess. If you read the old one I hope that you see the improvement! Please read and leave a review!**

* * *

 _ **Lucy POV**_

Resounding boo's echoed throughout the arena as my team's picture lit up a screen. Nearly every single person was frowning and discomforted that we even made it past the preliminaries. My eyes scanned the crowd searching for someone who supported Fairy Tail.

Just as I was beginning to lose hope, a small section of people started to cheer loudly, maybe 3 or 4 people at the most. "Go Fairy Tail!" The dark skinned girl yelled, holding up her edge of the banner. The other girl whooped loudly as two exceeds bounced around on the seats under the banner.

They most definitely made everyone's heads turn, and not in a good way either. "Why the fuck are you two cheering for those losers?" An older man stood up, his potbelly bounced- IT actually bounced- as he crossed his arms.

The cheering girls paused to look at him, shared a mutual glance of annoyance, and went back to whooping, hollering, and cheering. A few other people looked on admiringly at the girls, and began to cheer as well.

"Hey!" The man cried indignantly, stomping his foot angrily "You guys can't just cheer for those losers!" He was beginning to turn colors that a regular human probably shouldn't turn as more and more people began to cheer for Fairy Tail.

"Ugh!" He grunted angrily after waggling his finger in the girl's faces. He stomped off back to his seat until he was out of view. After all the cheers died down and the announcer began to speak, I watched the two carefully out of the corner of my eye.

They appeared to notice something as they looked in the Fairy Tail guild section. I chanced a glance over and saw Master Makarov gesturing for them to com over. They obediently rose to their feet and walked to the FairyTail section.

Lip reading was never something I mastered, I grumbled to myself, but continued watching the exchange. 'Are you-" "mages?" I managed to make out. I watched the back of one of the girl's heads as she nodded. "Like to join?" His lips formed the words carefully, as though he knew I was watching. They turned towards each other then turned back and accepted. He snapped his fingers and Romeo appeared at his side with the guild stamp.

Romeo looked as though he was being rather stuck up towards the girls. They easily brushed it off. Romeo turned towards the platinum haired darker girl, and she said "Name- Nova" And he stamped her left thigh, peeling it away to reveal a forest green guild mark.

He then turned to the shorter girl, who smiled sweetly at him and I made out "My name- Star, - stamp -left-" He blushed cutely and stamped her left collarbone, peeling the stamp away to reveal a stunningly beautiful ice blue guild mark. They continued chatting, both of them blushing, one in pure adoration, and the other in discomfort.

They turned away from me, so I gave up on watching and I turned back to my team. I caught sight of a jealous looking Wendy.

I smirked then whispered in a singsong voice "Wendy-Chan and Romeo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G mfff" I couldn't say anything else because Wendy's hands were covering my mouth.

The announcements were just being finished, allowing the teams to head back to their hotels and or mingle, as today was technically the introductory day with the fancy parade of teams. I snickered at Wendy, her face growing a darker shade of red the more time passed.

Natsu looked over and started laughing at Wendy. He elbowed Gray in the ribs and pointed at us while desperately trying to stifle his laughter. Wendy started to sway alarmingly, I stopped snickering and peeled her hands off my mouth just in time to catch her when she fainted.

Natsu apparently couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst into hysterical laughter. He managed to support himself by hanging onto a very unamused Gray. "Really flame brain? Not cool." He shook his head, and swept his hair out of the way.

I gently placed Wendy into Erza's arms, cracking my knuckles menacingly at the still chortling idiot once I finished. A somewhat dark aura began to form around me as I stalked towards Natsu. "Hahahahaha Luce! Try to catch me, I bet you ca-"

He was cut off as my foot hit him directly in the stomach before he could run. Natsu sailed high into the air, probably somewhere close to the stratosphere.

I watched him for a moment, determining where he was going to land before casually strolling over to where the Sabertooth Team resided for the time being. "What's up?" I smirked at their incredulous expressions.

"OI Fairy! Why are you here?!" Sting Eucliffe yelled at me. "Oh god not another one!" I murmured softly to myself, absolutely horrified at the idea of having a second Natsu.

"I'm here to move you guys out of the way so we don't have any more hospital bills to pay for bystanders," I explained quickly, moving them out of the way while squinting up with a hand shielding my eyes from the sun.

Once everyone was out of the way, I checked my watch, glanced up then quickly drew an 'X' with my foot and stepped aside just as he collided with the 'X'. He mumbled something I could not make out. I sat on my haunches and said quietly "Would you like to repeat that?" He sat up then quickly shook his head no.

I smiled smugly and stood up, offering him my hand. He stood up with a lot of trouble without taking my hand. He cocked his eyebrow at me and said " I take back what I said earlier." I nodded my head a little too pleased with myself.

I sweetly smiled then turned to Saber Tooth whose team looked mildly impressed. "Sorry for the inconvenience!" I said quite cheerfully.

As I turned around I heard the guy that looked like Dan whisper to the Shadow Dragon Slayer "Damn, what a woman."

I slowly turned around, and looked him up and down, taking note of his weapons, though the others thought I was checking out his other assets.

"Thanks hun, you're not too bad yourself." I winked at him before sashaying back to my team, knowing his eyes were most definitely glued to my assets.

Once I reached my team, Ezra couldn't look at me "L-Lucy! Save that for an actual relationship!" She scolded, The tips of her ears were redder than her hair at this point.

"Eh, it has the potential," I shrugged before turning and blowing a kiss at him over my shoulder "So technically it's just practice."

* * *

 **SOOOOOOOO? Let me know what you thought of the rewrite in a review!  
Muchos love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile so I won't promise you guys that I am gonna update more; but I AM going to promise that the word count and quality will be MUCH higher than it has been. And I'm going to be writing small X-over one shots in a attempt to keep the Writer's Block at bay! Just PM me! And without further adieu, have fun and R &R!  
This will all be in Lucy's POV unless stated otherwise**

* * *

"Ahem," Mato cleared his throat, giving me the stink-eye for distracting the teams and the audience "May I start now, Miss Heartfilia?" His small arms were crossed tightly over his equally tiny chest.

"You may." I smirked, my lips parting only the slightest drop to reveal my white teeth. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the audience. "The first event for the first day; will be a special one! One randomly selected mage from each team, will be forced to play a twisted version of 'Hide-and-Seek'."

I turned to Erza and Gray to share a worried look; none of our skill sets could give us any particular advantage over the other teams.

Natsu's personality AND his magic arsenal were too loud and obnoxious. Erza's selection of weapons and her stand-offish personality would cause her to stand out far more than ANYONE else that could participate. Maybe even more so than Natsu .  
Gray seemingly has the best temperament and magic type for this task, I mused to myself. He is our best bet to winning this event.

"Now listen carefully; for your rules will not be repeated," Mato paused, the tension in the air rising as the seconds tick by, "Mages will win one point when they attack another competitor, and will lose one if they are attacked or attack a clone. If they are attacked, they will be respawned into another section of the 'city' after ten seconds."  
Everyone could feel his smug smirk, "This may sound ridiculously easy, but what makes this challenge, difficult, is the fact that you will not be able to tell who is who!"

A ghastly sounding thud crashed throughout the arena, thoroughly startling everyone. And when I say everyone, that includes that delectable looking snack on a stick from SaberTooth. Mmm, now that man is one fine piece of ass.

But back to the loud boom-boom-crash that we heard earlier, it was a large cloth covered circular object?

The ropes attached to the heavy looking drapes went taut as they pulled the heavy material off to reveal a scary looking "Wheel of Selection". Well, it looks scarier than it sounds, but I'm gonna stick with that name because that is what is emblazoned across it.

"Welcome to the Wheel of Selection!" Mato cried out with sheer glee. I cannot take one more minute of this tiny dude is seriously grating on my nerves, can we PLEASE get him out of here?

"This will choose the member that will participate in 'Hidden'!" He joyously bounced as he shouted. Nope, I can't deal with this chihuahua of a creature. It's too loud and yappy for my tastes. I'm pretty sure I dozed off halfway through the announcements for the participants but it's not like this was actually important.

"Lucy! You absolute fucki-" Gray nudged me harshly as he was cut off; a little too harshly, I tumbled from my perch on the railings on to the litter-covered floor of the stands.

"And for Fairy Tail A; let us see who is selected!" That goddamn chihuahua was back at it again. As the wheel spun ominously, the song "The Wheels on the Bus" ran on a never-ending loop in my head.

"And the final participant for Hidden is, Natsu Dragneel!" Mato screeched, his large pumpkin barely remaining attached to his head.

I exchanged a weary glance with Gray, "Fuckkkkkkkkkkk, this is worse than that time Natsu got Erza drunk and she kept screaming "Barbecue Sauce on my Titties" during a church service."

I tilted my head back to stare at the sky, and leaned back further and further; only to snap my head forward as hard as I can in an attempt to slam it into the railing.

However, my fit of rage was stopped as a large hand gently caught my head.  
"Hey now pretty lady, don't go an give yourself a concussion!" The finest hunk of pure and utter scrumptious-ness I will ever see, joked lightly.

I stared at him for a moment, my mind going blank. "My team is gonna lose this event, and at this rate, I think I wanna have a concussion ." I deadpanned after a few moments of silence.

And at that exact moment, I could see his mind draw a blank. "Well," He smirked lightly at me "I suppose your reasoning is pretty sound, but I wouldn't want you to damage such a interesting mind."

Huh, that's a first. "So you're not gonna make any lavicious comments about my tiggle-bitties?" I raised my eyebrows, seriously doubting his compliment.

His face went bright red as his pretty green eyes widened drastically "NO OF COURSE NOT, THEY ARE VERY NICE TIGGLE-BITTIES BUT IT'S RUDE TO MAKE REMARKS LIKE THAT STRAIGHT TO A LADY'S FACE IN AN ATTEMPT TO WOO HER!"

"Thanks for not being a complete creeper," I paused, waiting for him to give me his name "And your name is?"

"Oh my Kami, you must think I'm a total idiot. I'm so sorry, my name is Ashton Straight, but everyone calls me Ash." His blush was still steadily growing, turning his tan skin darker.

"Hey it's okay," I smirked softly at him. "You probably already know me, but since we haven't been formally introduced; I'm Lucy Heartfilia!"

He looked a little light headed as he stared open mouthed at me. I waved my hand in front of his face, starting to get a little concerned. Placing my napkin with my LC on it in his jacket pocket, I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his mild daze and practically yelped "I'm just gonna go now!"

He sped off back to the SaberTooth Team section, a napkin with my lacrima code written on it firmly tucked into his jacket pocket.

I smiled. He was pretty cute; a little weird, but weird was good.


End file.
